


Surprise

by MagicalStranger13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little Bog Prince has learned something new!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea a little while ago and I couldn't NOT write about it. Figured I should balance out the angst with some fluff!
> 
> Hope you guys like it <3

“Gah…ooowa…thuma-fafa…mmmmmmm…doh!”

Marianne glanced up from her book and smiled tenderly at her son, Rock. 

The gurgling prince was thoroughly enjoying himself, surrounded by a pile of toys at his mother’s feet.  His aunt Dawn _loved_ to spoil her nephew so, and always made sure he had _plenty_ of new things to play with when his parents brought him to visit.

Speaking of parents, the fairy queen turned in her seat to gaze at the hourglass on the end table beside her.  She’d been waiting for Bog for more than twenty minutes now!

Today was Dawn’s birthday and the family had made plans to travel from the Dark Forest to the Fairy Kingdom for the big celebration. 

They had _literally_ been _seconds_ away from taking flight when Stuff and Thang came tumbling into the throne room spouting something about a territory dispute between a couple of goblins tunneling new dens for themselves. 

Not wanting Marianne to be late on her sister’s special day, Bog opted to stay behind and deal with the problem as quickly as he could and catch up with them later. 

In the meantime, when she’d arrived at her father’s castle with almost an hour to spare, everyone was rushing around getting things ready.  Her father was busy practicing a speech and Dawn was trying on her new gown and getting her hair and makeup professionally done, so only Sunny had been able to briefly receive her and her son. 

“Mmbab-mmbab…aowa…goova…chi-chi…eeya!”

Since she wouldn’t be of much help with a rambunctious, half-goblin toddler to keep an eye on, Marianne had retreated into her old bed chambers with the Bog Prince and passed the time reading some old history text.    

She worried her bottom lip as more sand slipped into the bottom of the glass and there was no sign of her husband. 

At this rate, he was going to miss the opening procession and he was already uncomfortable _enough_ at public gatherings.  She could just _see_ him now: trying to awkwardly sneak into the ballroom _without_ immediately drawing the attention of every single guest. 

He was _so_ much better at _crashing_ parties!      

Goblins squabbling over land was the sort of situation that, if not handled correctly, could get real nasty, _real_ fast, but she’d didn’t think it would take him _this_ long. 

Well, she hadn’t been summoned downstairs yet, so hopefully, Bog was alright and on his way.  She leaned back and resumed her reading.

“Ah-boom-boo…muh…ooEEEEE-ooEEEEE… _dada_!”  

Marianne’s book slipped from her fingers and flopped down to the floor.  Her spine stiffened and her hands gripped the armrests of her chair.

“Rock… _what_ did you say?”

At the sound of her voice, the boy threw her a brief stare, but was far more interested in the stick-doll he held in his fist.

Perhaps it reminded him of Bog!

“Did you say _dada_?” 

Mindful of the full, golden skirt of her party dress, Marianne slid to the rug and hovered over her son like a bee over a blossom.

“Can you say it again for me, sweetheart?  _Dada_?”

The infant let go of the stick-doll and picked up a green rubber ball.

“ _Dada_?”

He put the ball in his mouth.

“Come on, Rocky!  Just _one_ more time?  I _know_ you can do it!”  She pleaded as she extracted the ball and readjusted him so he was facing her more directly.  “Look at mommy!  Sweetie, look at mommy!” 

Once she had his curious attention, Marianne brought both her hands up beside her head and curled her fingers in so they looked like claws.  She glared and drew her lips back in a snarl. 

“See?  Grrrrrr!  _Dada_?”

It did the trick!

Rock squealed with hiccupping laughter and clapped his hands as he bounced with excitement.

“Dada!  Dada!  Dada!”

“ _Yes_!  Yes that’s _right_!  Oh, _honey_!”  Marianne gushed as she picked up her son and kissed his cheeks.  “Your _first_ word!  I’m so _proud_ of you!  You’re such a big boy!  Oh my _gosh_ , your dad is gonna _freak_ out!”

Speak of the devil, the door chose that _precise_ moment to creak open and reveal the Bog King as he stepped into the room.

“I'm so sorry, luv!  A fight broke out, but I go' here as soon as I-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” 

She frantically waved away his excuses; her heart was too busy jumping with anticipation to care anymore.  Without wasting another second, she turned Rock around and set him on his feet.

“Look who’s here, Rock.  Who’s _that_ , huh?” 

Bog bent to one knee and held open his staff-free arm for his son, who was already running towards him on his short, wobbly legs. 

“Hey, buddy!  Are ye bein’ a good-?”

“Dada!  Dada!  Dada!”

Bog’s expression was priceless: his eyes bugged to twice their original size and his jaw dropped so far, his pointed chin almost touched his chest! 

His staff fell to the carpet with a dull * _thump_ *.  He was so shocked, he didn’t brace himself for the still-oncoming child. 

Rock barreled straight into his father’s stomach and sent him sprawling backwards onto his scaly rump.

“ _Oof_!”

Scrambling to regain control of his wits and motor functions, Bog clumsily sat up on his elbows and cupped his giggling son under the arms to lift him up.  His wide, blue orbs whipped back and forth between his wife and the little tyke.   

“M-M-Ma-Marianne!  He-He said-!”

“Yes, he _did_!”

“WOO-HOO- _HOO_!!!”  Bog took off into the air, dipping and swirling like his sister-in-law had done in that shadowy dungeon when he’d forced himself to compliment her boutonniere. 

Rock shrieked with delight at the impromptu ride.

“I can’nae _believe_ it!  His _first_ word and ‘e said _DADA_!  _Tha’s_ my _boy_!  My _clever_ boy!  Jus’ like yer mother!” 

He landed squarely beside Marianne, snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into a hard and enthusiastic kiss.

“Wait!”  He exclaimed, suddenly breaking away.  “Wha’ about _mama_?”

She blinked at him with a confused smile.

“Huh?”

“Well if ‘e can say _dada_ , he’s gotta say _mama_ too!”  He shifted his son against his chest.  “Rock, _mama_?” 

The baby squeaked and reached for one of his father’s ears. 

“Come on, Rocky-boy, say _mama_!  Say ma-”

“Bog!  Bog, _relax_!”  Marianne chuckled, rubbing his shoulder.  “He’ll say it soon enough.  Most babies say _dada_ first, because it’s easier for them.  My feelings aren’t _hurt_ , you _loon_!  It’s perfectly normal!  Besides, he’s a _smart_ boy, I’ll bet he’ll be saying _mama_ in a few weeks.”

She gave him a final kiss on the chin and tickled Rock’s belly before strolling to the door.

“I’m gonna go tell Dawn before the procession starts.  You two behave.  I’ll be right back!”

Bog watched her go, but even before her light footsteps had completely faded from his hearing, he snatched up his staff from its lower end and started parrying with it like a sword. 

“Look, Rock, _look_!  _Mama_?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Bog and Marianne = the world's dorkiest parents! Leave a comment or kudos! 
> 
> 200 hits and I'll post more stuff!


End file.
